Adventures in Danny Sitting
by Sugarqueen54
Summary: Danny has been turned into a toddler and the team has to turn 17 again and take care of him. Hinted Iron Tiger
1. Chapter 1

Ava Ayala a.k.a White Tiger was searching the city at night for her team mate Danny Rand a.k.a Iron Fist. She ended up by a lake at Central Park and she sat on a rock felling hopeless until she heard a gently voice behind her. Ava looked behind her to see a toddler with a sandy messy hair and green eyes sparkling with interest.

"Are you ok Miss?" the three year old asked.

Ava smiled at the innocent child. He reminded her of her little brother Juan who lived back in Puerto Rico. He was wearing a green shirt under maroon overalls.

"I`m fine" She answered and then looked around realizing the little kid was alone. "What`s your name?" Ava asked the child.

"My name is Danny" He replied and then let out a small yawn.

Ava gasped quietly. What had happened to Danny? Why was he three years old? Another yawn came from Danny jolting Ava out her thoughts.

"Hey you want to meet my friends?" Ava asked Danny. "They`re super heroes" she added and Danny looked excited.

"Wow! So that`s…w-why your dressed like that" Danny exclaimed while yet another yawn escaped his mouth.

Ava gently picked him up the way she seen her mother pick up Juan. Danny`s eyes fluttered close and his head softly leaned his head on her arm. Ava used a transporter S.H.E.I.L.D gave in case she wasn`t in New York.

Ava ended up in the team room just as the rest of her team came in. Peter Parker a.k.a Spiderman stopped in his tracks when he saw Danny and Luke Cage a.k.a and Sam Alexander a.k.a Nova both stopped behind him. Everyone was quite until Peter spoke up.

"Ava, who is this?" Peter whispered/asked Ava.

"This is Danny" Ava whispered/replied.

"WHAT!?" The whole team shouted making Danny only stir slightly.

"SHHHH" Ava shushed them quietly at the team making the team fall silent. "You`ll wake him up" Ava whispered fiercely.

"Hey Ava can I…..?" Sam asked gesturing to Danny.

"Sure" Ava said and placed Danny in Sam`s arms while Luke and Peter looked at him incredulously.

"What? So I`m not made of stone" Sam said causally.

After a moment Danny`s eyelids opened and he looked at the team with the same interest Ava had seen when she had found him in Central Park.

Sam gently placed him on the table and he smiled at all of them innocently.

"Well I believe we`ll have a way to turn back to his proper age" a voice said behind them and they turned around to see Nick Fury standing in the door way.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well does anyone know what happen to him?" Fury asked the team.

"No, I just found him in Central Park alone" Ava answered.

"Are you a pirate?" Danny asked looking up at Fury.

The team laughed, but Fury ignored him.

"Well, follow me to the lab to see what happened to him" Fury said.

Danny held his arms up to Ava, and she picked him up with a smile.

The team walked out of the room and headed to the lab.

"So, does Danny remember anything?" Peter asked Ava.

"No, he didn`t even recognize me." Ava answered as they walked into the S.H.E.I.L.D. lab and the saw Dr. Connors and Agent Coulson.

"I believe this is Mr. Rand" Coulson said smiling at the sandy haired toddler in Ava`s arms.

"Yeah" Ava said ruffling Danny`s hair and Danny giggled.

"Ok set him down in that chamber over there and we`ll analysis him and see what turned him into a toddler" Connors said picking up Danny and walking over to a chamber and placed him in it.

The chamber closed and a green light scanned Danny and a few beeps and whirring sounds later the chamber opened with a hiss.

Connors studied the screen for a moment before turning to a valve and a blue liquid drained into a vial.

"I believe someone made a solution that reversed Danny`s age in a tranquilizer dart. Hence the mark on his neck." Connors explained while pointing a finger at Danny`s neck, and sure enough there was a small mark on his neck.

Ava went over to the chamber and picked him up and walked back to the others.

"So what do we do now?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Well, the machine has created this solution that can turn him back to his proper age" Connors explained while empting the solution into a needle. "But it will take about a month for him to change back so you will have to take care of him" he added while holding up the needle.

Danny`s eyes widened in horror when he saw the needle. He squirmed out of Ava`s arms and landed on the floor on his feet.

"Get that away from me!" He screamed backing away from Connors.

The team tried to get Danny, but he kept jumping out of their grip surprising skillfully. When they cornered him he shut his eyes and his hands glowed yellow.

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME" Danny shouted and punched the metal table next to him and it shattered into bits.

The group stared at the toddler in shock while Fury shook his and muttered:

"This is going to be rough"


	3. Chapter 3

"Danny where are you?!" The team called out through the halls of the helicarrier.

They had been looking for the sandy haired toddler for an hour and a half. Then they heard a small giggle echo through the metal halls.

"Danny? … Danny!" Ava called out for the small child.

Nova flew into a nearby door. When he walked in it appeared to be a type of lab. On one table there was beakers filled with strange liquids. On another there were different types of animals in cages.

Mice, Ferrets, Guinea Pigs, Hamsters, and Gerbils. But, one cage was opened wide. Nova looked around the large lab.

"Hey Danny! You in here?" Nova called out looking under a metal table.

"Yes I`m here" An innocent voice answered behind him.

Startled, Nova stood up quickly, but accidently hit his head on the metal table. Nova stood up in as his helmet continued to vibrate from the contact with the table. He turned around to see Danny sitting on top of the pet cages with his hands behind his back, giggling obnoxiously.

"It`s not funny you little brat" Nova snapped slightly grumpy from searching for an hour and a half and from hitting his head on the table.

Danny looked hurt from the comment. His green eyes widen and became glossy, and his lower lip pouted and began to tremble. Nova felt guilty for making the toddler sad.

"Oh hey buddy, I didn`t mean it. I`m just grumpy from everything that`s happened tonight" Nova reassured the sniffling boy.

Danny blinked twice, and then smiled. His eyes shrunk and the tears disappeared. He stood up on top of the cages and his smile grew.

"I know what`ll make you smile" Danny stated proudly showing what was behind him, which made Nova freeze in fear. "Meet Fluffy"

In Danny`s hands was a pure white bunny with red eyes. Nova let a girly shriek and ran out of the lab.


	4. Chapter 4

Powerman, Spiderman, and White Tiger watched as Nova flew out of a lab shrieking loudly. White Tiger walked into the lab and when she saw Danny sitting on top of the cages and started laughing.

"Doesn't he like bunnies?" Danny asked innocently while putting the bunny down next to him.

White Tiger just continue to laugh and picked Danny up. He smiled warmly at her and gripped her hair in his tiny hands. White Tiger stopped laughing and settled for a light chuckle. She walked out the door and was met by Spiderman, Coulson, Powerman, and Doc Connors. Danny saw the needle in his hand and started to whimper.

"Do you need to give him the antidote in a shot?" Spiderman asked noticing Danny cowering in White Tiger`s arms.

"Who said anything about a shot? He just needs to drink it out of this cup." Connors replied pulling out a small plastic cup out of his lab coat.

Everyone stared at him as if he went insane.

"WHAT? You couldn`t tell us this earlier" White Tiger exclaimed.

Connors just ignored her and emptied the needle into the cup and handed it to Danny. Danny looked at it oddly before taking a sip and making an disgusted face.

"Ewwww" Danny said spitting the liquid back into the cup.

"C`mon Fortune Cookie you need to drink it" Spiderman tried to coax the toddler while taking the cup of his hands, but Danny stubbornly pouted and shook his head.

"No, no, no!" He said crossing his tiny arms.

"I think I can get him to drink it" White Tiger said and started walking towards the helicarrier`s cafeteria and the boys followed.

When the boy made it to the cafeteria they saw White Tiger pouring the blue liquid into a cup of milk while Danny sat on the table. She stirred it with a spun before adding a pinch of cinnamon and continued stirring. When she finished she handed the cup to Danny. Danny took a tiny sip and his emerald eyes lit up. He drank the whole cup and licked his lips.

"Mmmmmm!" Danny said happily.

The boys all looked at her in confusion.

"My mother did that when my little brother wouldn`t take his medicine" White Tiger explained.

Suddenly, Danny let out a yawn and he looked extremely tired.

"The solution should make him incredibly drowsy" Connors explained nodding towards the sleepy child.

"We should all get some sleep" White Tiger said picking up Danny as he rubbed his eyes with his fist.

"Yeah I should get home before Aunt May has a panic attack" Spiderman replied walking away.

White Tiger walked out of the cafeteria and headed to Danny`s room. She walked in and sat Danny on his large bed. In minutes, Danny was dressed in an S.H.E.I.L.D T-shirt with some gray shorts. Ava, who was dressed in her purple pajamas, put him in the bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. Danny closed his eyes and fell asleep silently sucking his thumb. Ava watched the sleeping child and before she could stop herself she gently kissed his temple and walked out of the room.

**Hi guys this chapter I made insanely fluffy. Sorry I haven`t been updating lately it`s just a lot of things have been going on in my life. I`ve already been working on the next chapter, so don`t worry.**

**Peace out!**

_**~Sugarqueen**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi peeps! I`m sorry I've haven`t updating recently, but school has been wearing me down ****. So here`s my new chapter.**

"**KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK**"

Peter groaned and climbed out of bed, but not before he read his alarm clock that read: "6:45". He walked out of his room and trudged down the stairs.

"**KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK**"

"I coming" He mumbled as he past the refrigerator which had a note on it that said: "_Dear Peter,_

_Me and the girls went camping for three days. I left enough food for you in the refrigerator for you. _

_Aunt May"._

"Web Head! Open up" He heard Ava demand loudly.

"Ok, Ok!" He said opening the front door.

He saw Ava standing outside with Danny sleeping soundly in her arms. She also had a bag with a few clothes, toys, and a couple more bottles of the blue serum .

"Ava what do you want at this time in the morning?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"I need you to look after Danny" She stated handing him Danny and the bag.

"Wait….What?" Peter asked balancing the toddler and the bag in his arms.

"I have homework I need to catch up on for my Advance Math class, so I need you to look after Danny" She explained.

"But why not Luke, or even Sam?" Peter asked a little too loudly, which made Danny stir.

"Can it Web Head! You`ll wake him!" Ava hissed quietly. "You`re the only other responsible boy on the team right now. You need to give him the serum every four hours"

"Ugh Fine!" Peter groaned.

Ava walked off thinking to herself: _"Don`t worry he`ll be fine"_, and Peter closed the door. He looked down at Danny, who was still fast asleep. He walked over to the couch and set him down. Peter then walked over to the closet and pulled out a couple of blankets. He wrapped a few blankets around Danny`s small body.

Peter yawned loudly and then walked upstairs to his room and collapsed onto his bed face first.

(Seven hours later)

Ava walked up to the Parker`s front door and knocked loudly

"Hey Web for Brains! I`m back! How`s Danny been?" She asked.

No answer.

"Hello?" She tried knocking again, but this time the door swung open.

She walked in and saw chairs on the ground; muddy foot prints all over the ground and walls; and blue liquid all over the staircase.

Danny then came running down the steps bare foot and covered in mud. Peter came chasing him soaked in water and suds. When Danny saw Ava he ran right towards her and Ava scooped him up in her arms, not minding the mud. Peter skidded to a stop in front of her.

"Oh hey Ava. When did you get back?" He asked nervously.

"What happened?" Ava demanded, glaring at him.


End file.
